


A Gentle Dissolve

by Venusgrl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Dom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Dom/sub, Facials, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Spanking, Sub Miya Atsumu, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusgrl/pseuds/Venusgrl
Summary: “Omi-kun…” Atsumu sways back, chasing the sensation left by Kiyoomi’s lipsFuck.“You’re already this sensitive? We barely even started” Kiyoomi chuckles darkly, stepping away from Atsumu to admire his work. Atsumu kneeling on the bed with his wrists bound together, the harsh black contrasting his tan skin, head bent forward trying to hide his blush.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 538
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	A Gentle Dissolve

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing pwp so i'd be really grateful if you guys could leave me some constructive criticism or some suggestions! English isn’t my first language so there might be some mistakes ...This was really fun to write and I might make a part 2 if I feel up to it! This was also heavily inspired by the #NSFWSakuatsuWeek prompts so please check those out on twitter !
> 
> if you want to reach out to me my twitter is @sakusasmaid
> 
> Thank you!! :)

"Go take a shower" demands Kiyoomi as the door to his apartment closes behind him not sparing a glance at his teammate who barely misses getting hit by the door 

"Huh" Atsumu says stumbling in behind him 

"I said go take a shower...you stink" 

“Damn Omi-kun, ya don’t have to be so rude ‘bout it”

“Don’t make me repeat myself” Kiyoomi turns to narrow his eyes at Atsumu

“Why don’t ya come shower with me then? Make sure i’m up t’your standards” Atsumu smirks and winks at him 

_God he wants to wipe that smirk off his face_  


Kiyoomi just glares at him, his expression a thousand times more menacing with his mask covering half of his face 

“Okay okay!!” Atsumu puts his hands up in mock surrender 

He finds the bathroom easily. He comes over to Kiyoomi’s apartment frequently especially now since they have this _thing_ going on, it’s been months since it started and it usually took place after practice. They aren’t dating, _yet,_ Atsumu thinks. He would like to actually take Kiyoomi out and treat him to a nice candlelit dinner, he just doesn’t know how to bring it up and part of him is scared of ruining whatever they have, and he’s honestly terrified of getting rejected. He cringes at the thought of possibly destroying their relationship because more than anything he really admires Kiyoomi as his teammate. He supposes waiting a bit longer wouldn’t hurt...

When he finishes his thorough shower, he quickly dries himself, slipping into the black sweatpants and shirt he brought with him. He walks into Kiyoomi’s bedroom where he finds him maskless on the bed, freshly showered and propped against the pillows, shirtless and scrolling through his phone looking bored.

He always has to take a minute to appreciate how _stunning_ Kiyoomi is…

“Why do you have clothes on?” Kiyoomi asks, interrupting his thoughts, not even sparing a glance in his direction.

Not surprised at Kiyoomi’s sudden bluntness he’s quick to tease in retaliation 

“I knew ya couldn’t resist me Omi-Omi” 

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes at him “Just get on the bed.”

Atsumu doesn’t move from the doorway, resting his hands on his hips, cocking his head to the side in a totally obnoxious way.

“Is Omi-kun feelin’ a bit restless?” his mouth turns into a sleazy smirk. 

“If you don’t shut up I’ll change my mind” this time Kiyoomi looks dead into his eyes, tossing his phone onto the nightstand: a silent command to approach. 

He climbs into bed next to him, knocking his knee against Kiyoomi’s thigh. He grins lazily up at him and curls his hand around Kiyoomi’s neck, bringing him down for a chaste kiss on the lips. “What’s gotten ya so heated hmmm?” Atsumu asks against his lips as he massages Kiyoomi’s nape. 

Kiyoomi would never admit it to Atsumu, hell, he can’t believe he’s even admitting it to himself but watching Atsumu during practice today was something else. The way his jersey kept riding up his body every time he served or the sweat clinging onto his golden skin...Kiyoomi shakes these thoughts out of his head, instead focusing on the task at hand.

He tries to pull back but Kiyoomi drags him into a deeper kiss, this time opening Atsumu’s mouth with his tongue. He glides it across his lips, trying to seek the tongue that infuriates Kiyoomi to no avail. Atsumu runs his hand up his hair, playing with the curls as lazy heat begins to settle below his waist. He hums into the kiss as it gets deeper, Kiyoomi pulling his tongue out of his mouth and focusing on biting Atsumu’s bottom lip instead, playfully tugging it back a bit. 

He settles one of his hands on Atsumu’s waist to push him to lie on his back, deftly climbing on top of him. Kiyoomi straddles his hips, feeling Atsumu’s semi-hard cock stirring at the pressure, meanwhile his hands are working their way up and under Atsumu’s shirt. “Take this off” he mutters between kisses. 

Atsumu sits up carefully not to hit Kiyoomi in the face as he strips his shirt off revealing rippling muscles, his abs flexing as he lies back down on his elbows. He quirks an eyebrow up at Kiyoomi a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth 

“Like what ya see?”

Kiyoomi leans down to lick a long wide strip across one nipple as his answer. He sucks the sensitive nub into his mouth, swirling his tongue in gentle circles, then gently biting the raised flesh after each suck. Atsumu sighs and lies back down bringing his hand up to push Kiyoomi’s head harder against his chest but before he could do that, Kiyoomi’s wraps his hand around his wrist and pins it down next to his head. Looking up at him while tonguing his nipple as if to say stay still.

Atsumu swallows and feels his cock jump at the pressure on his wrist, he groans when Kiyoomi plays with this other nipple, rubbing it with two skilled fingers. He pinches the nub between his index and thumb, teasing it. He gives his other nipple one last suck before venturing down his chest, leaving wet kisses across his torso. He removes his hand from his nipple and lets go of his wrist with the other, He sits up against Atsumu’s hips, making sure to avoid touching the need between his legs. Then he grabs the edge of Atsumu’s sweatpants and begins to peel them off, torturously slow, purposefully dragging the soft cotton against his dick which is fully hard by now. 

  


His dick springs free, long and hard, and sticky with precome. He drops the sweatpants on the floor as he takes in the sight before him.

“You’re this worked up? I barely touched you...”

Kiyoomi traces a fingertip up Atsumu’s shaft, playing with the wetness on the tip. His finger comes away all at once, a string of precome sticks to Kiyoomi’s finger. He raises an eyebrow at Atsumu, then he bends down and licks the head clean.

“Omi!” 

Atsumu thrusts his hips desperately trying to chase that warm wet mouth. He moans softly as Kiyoomi’s tongue massages the head of his dick but the sensation went away as quickly as it came. He leans back and laughs meanly. 

Atsumu tries to glare at him but it comes off a little bit exasperated 

“Omi..Omi please just give it t’me already…” 

“Can I tie you up?” Kiyoomi asks bluntly

“Uh, yea yea anything you want...” Atsumu’s face heats up at the thought of being unable to move whatever part of him will be tied up. They’ve done this a couple times before but only fairly recently. Atsumu should’ve been more surprised the first time Kiyoomi brought up his fascination with bondage, it makes total sense for him to be into tying his partners up and have them beg for mercy, Atsumu shudders at the thought. 

He watches as Kiyoomi gets off the bed and into his closet, he comes back after a few seconds, holding black leather wrist cuffs and a small chain. He stares at the way his sweatpants hang loosely around his hips as he walks back towards him on the bed. 

“Turn around”

Atsumu complies and gets into position 

Kiyoomi attaches the black leather cuffs on each of Atsumu’s wrists, making sure it’s not too tight. He trails his fingers down from securing the cuffs, lightly dragging them over Atsumu’s hands, making small smoothing patterns along his knuckles and taking each one in his own hands, bringing them behind the small of Atsumu’s back. He secures both of his wrists together using a smaller chain to connect the d-rings, effectively restricting his movement. Atsumu looks over his shoulder at Kyoomi, who shifts his gaze from playing with the cuffs to meet Atsumu’s dazed expression. Kiyoomi breaks the spell when he begins to plant open mouthed kisses against the dip between his shoulder and nape, Atsumu gasps, little innocent touches have Atsumu reeling with pleasure as the feeling sets below his navel. 

“Omi-kun…” Atsumu sways back, chasing the sensation left by Kiyoomi’s lips

_Fuck._

“You’re already _this_ sensitive? We barely even started” Kiyoomi chuckles darkly, stepping away from Atsumu to admire his work. Atsumu kneeling on the bed with his wrists bound together, the harsh black contrasting his tan skin, head bent forward trying to hide his blush. 

He looks beautiful like this. Kiyoomi swallows and readjusts his sweatpants.

He steps closer to him again, this time he slowly traces his fingers up Atsumu’s back, leaving a wake of goosebumps along the path, he stops at his nape and pushes him down onto the soft bedding of the mattress. 

“Hips up, yes, like that...you’re so obedient for me.” 

Atsumu feels so exposed like this, his cheek pressed to the bed, wrists held tightly together, ass in the air. Humiliation starts to set in...being on display like this. He cranes his neck to look for Kiyoomi. He feels the bed dip lower, Kiyoomi settles behind him staring at the space between his legs before grabbing the lube and pours a good amount on his fingertips. Grabbing Atsumu’s left asscheek with his clean hand he starts to rub it for a bit, testing its firmness before cracking down on it. 

“Ngh!” Atsumu jumps, startled at the sudden impact. 

Deeming the lube warm enough, Kiyoomi begins to circle his entrance, getting it wet and relaxed enough before putting a finger in. Atsumu is panting, moving his hips back to entice those fingers in him. Kiyoomi rubs his thumb gently against his rim, watching the way it tries to suck him in.

He decides enough teasing and plunges his middle finger in up to the second knuckle. His eyes dart to look at Atsumu’s reaction. He lays there with his mouth blissfully open, eyes shut and just letting Kiyoomi have his way with him, he’s so trusting that it makes Kiyoomi’s heart clench in his chest.

After a few thrusts he adds his ring finger to join the other, this time curling the tips towards Atsumu’s stomach to find that electrifying spot -- 

“Ah-ah! again _again_ please” 

Kiyoomi smirks. _Too easy._ He uses his other hand to help Atsumu arch his back while maintaining a steady pace thrusting his fingers into him. Kiyoomi scissors his fingers gently to try and open him up more which gets him a sharp gasp in return. Atsumu digs his nails painfully into his palms, trying to distract himself from the overwhelming feeling between his legs. He puts more pressure into his thrusts, getting close to his prostate just to tease him before pulling away everytime, keeping him at the knife’s edge. 

“Mmmm” Atsumu sighs, desperately shifting his backside towards his fingers “Quit teasin’ Omi-kun…”

Kiyoomi decides to indulge him. 

He’s finally relaxed enough for a third finger, making the fit that much tighter. He goes all the way to the hilt and rubs the little bundle of nerves with vigor. Atsumu’s inner thighs begin to shake, his dick leaking a mess on the sheets. _Should’ve laid down a towel_ Kiyoomi thinks regrettably. 

“A-a-a-ah!” Atsumu tries to get away from the overwhelming onslaught and tries to get some relief on his dripping cock by attempting to grind his hips against the soft fabric of the bed. The sounds of the chain get louder as it keeps jostling with every movement. 

Kiyoomi pauses his ministrations and pulls his fingers out

Atsumu whines at the loss of sensation. He looks back at Kiyoomi with pleading teary eyes.

“M’ready - _please_ Omi-kun...fuck me” he works his hips back to make a point but all it gets him is another harsh spank, this time it leaves an angry red mark in its wake. 

“You’re so used to getting what you want” Kiyoomi chides, he leans over and brushes the blond strands that have fallen in between his eyes away, he slides his clean fingers to caress Atsumu’s flushed cheek covered in tear tracks “We’re going at my pace.” he says harshly, a direct contrast to the gentle touch on his face, and with that he applies more lube to his hand, not bothering to warm it up before plunging all three back inside Atsumu’s wet heat.

“Nnngh” 

The sounds coming from between his legs are so obscene that it has Atsumu trying to bury his face into the sheets, overwhelmed with shame. His moans come out muffled now and Kiyoomi can hear little groans coming out of each exhale. He decides to take _some_ pity on him and withdraws his fingers one last time.

Kiyoomi slides a condom out of his pocket and gets rid of his sweatpants. He didn’t realize how hard he’s become until now, he strokes himself once and opens up the condom packet with his teeth, sliding the condom on as he groans roughly at the sensation. Then he grabs the lube and applies a sizable amount on his dick. He settles himself behind Atsumu once more and grabs one of his asscheeks pulling him back so he can feel Kiyoomi against him.

Atsumu is looking over his shoulder, eyebrows furrowed and new tears threatening to spill over, his face is red, hair damp with sweat and clinging to his face. He looks like pure sin and Kiyoomi is close to his breaking point. 

_Jesus_  


Kiyoomi takes his dick in his other hand and rubs the tip teasingly along his rim, watching with fascination as Atsumu arches his back impossibly deep. He’s afraid he might snap him.

He pushes the tip of his dick with his thumb into Atsumu. Breathing hard at the tight heat sucking him in. He thrusts all the way in slowly, drawing comforting patterns along his flank to try and relax him; he doesn’t want to actually hurt Atsumu. 

“You alright?” He asks to make sure

Instead of a verbal response, Atsumu just whimpers encouragely. 

That’s all the confirmation he needs before going at a harsh pace. Hitting his prostate dead on, dragging the most erotic sounds out of Atsumu’s throat. Kiyoomi frowns at that, the sounds he’s making are mostly muffled by the sheets. It’s a simple solution really, he can just manhandle Atsumu on his back, then he can watch as his loud mouth teammate is reduced to nothing but a sobbing mess. 

Kiyoomi pulls out and Atsumu cries out as he is empty once again, he looks back at him feeling betrayed. Kiyoomi shushes him and rubs a soothing hand between his shoulder blades. He slowly positions Atsumu carefully on his back, making sure the cuffs around his wrist won’t cut off his circulation. He finally kisses Atsumu with affection, he whimpers into the kiss, trying to wrap his arms around Kiyoomi’s neck but is quickly reminded that his wrists are bound together.

He wraps Atsumu’s legs around his waist as he guides his dick back inside him. He drags his hips up Kiyoomi’s lap, making him slide in deeper, pressed right up against his prostate. Kiyoomi encourages Atsumu’s hips into a gentle rhythm. They fall into a sensual grind, one that leaves them both breathless, soft moans fill the room as they get lost in eachother’s pleasure.

“nnnnngh.. _Omi…”_ Atsumu is entirely blissed out, his expression relaxed as little _ah ah ahs_ escape from his mouth at each thrust. 

Kiyoomi’s heart flips again. Watching Atsumu unravel in front of him is making him a little bit dizzy. Atsumu’s mouth is slack and sometimes he would either bite his bottom lip or constantly glide his tongue around his lips. _That tongue_ has been the bane of Kiyoomi’s entire existence that he doesn’t realize his hand getting closer to it until he feels wetness between his fingers.

Atsumu blinks tears out of his eyes to properly look up at him, surprised at the sudden intrusion in his mouth, he experimentally glides his tongue against the two fingers pressing into his mouth, moaning around them and suckling lightly. 

_Damn._

He begins to thrust his fingers in time with his hips. These dual sensations have Atsumu rolling his eyes back 

“Mmm!!”

He grabs Atsumu’s jaw roughly, still thrusting his other two fingers into Atsumu’s slack mouth, watching the way his tears stream down his face to mix with the spit shining against his red bitten lips. 

“You’re so dirty...” Kiyoomi observes 

Atsumu closes his eyes tightly in shame, releasing fresh tears, moaning around the digits in his mouth. 

“Keep your eyes open” 

Atsumu whimpers but obeys. He opens his eyes to meet Kiyoomi’s dark expression hovering above him. He suddenly rips his fingers out of his mouth, Atsumu is panting, his tongue peeking out of his mouth trying to chase his fingers. 

“Look at you, you’re just begging to have anything inside you. Is this not enough?” He thrusts his hips harshly, once, to make a point. 

“Omi.. _Omi please”_ Atsumu moans against the harsh grip around his jaw, as he tries to close his shaking legs, suddenly overwhelmed with pleasure, his cock laying hard and wet on his stomach.

Kiyoomi’s hold on his jaw only tightens as his mind begins to wander. He hooks his thumb into Atsumu’s bottom teeth, opening his mouth wider in the process. Atsumu furrows his eyebrows in confusion but his eyes widen suddenly as Kiyoomi leans closer over him and spits right into his mouth.

Kiyoomi watches Atsumu’s reaction, drawing his thumb back from Atsumu’s mouth and loosening the hold on his jaw. Watches the way Atsumu closes his mouth and swallows. He then opens his mouth wide again to stick his tongue out to show Kiyoomi what he did. 

“You’re disgusting,” Kiyoomi says with no real heat behind it.

Atsumu shudders at that, his dick leaking a steady stream of precome

“Come on Omi-kun” Atsumu pleads while he jerks his hips up as best as he can with what little leverage he has, tries to gain some friction against his neglected cock. 

Kiyoomi’s hands fly down to his hips, pinning him down and restricting his movement. Atsumu openly sobs at the denied contact. He starts to swing his own hips back, almost pulling out before plunging back in deep, purposefully hitting his prostate.

Atsumu _screams_ and tries to squirm, he can’t decide if he wants to get away or beg for more.

“‘m close- imsoclose” Atsumu slurs

“I haven’t even touched your dick, do you think you can come just from my cock inside you?” 

Kiyoomi groans as he goes harder, nailing Atsumu to the bed. He can hear the leather rubbing up against the chain around his wrists, the room filling with obscene sounds of skin on skin.

“Omi!” Atsumu is writhing against the bed, his cock is a wet sopping mess and that’s all the warning he gets before Atsumu is coming. 

His breath hitches and becomes silent as his orgasm takes over his body, he tightens and shakes around Kiyoomi’s dick. He comforts Atsumu by tracing little patterns on his thighs. 

“Sh sh sh, I got you...”

Atsumu finally comes down from his high, panting as if he just played a full on volleyball match. A satisfied smile plays against his lips

“Yeah ya got me…”

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes at the horrendous attempt at flirting.

“You’re still hard” Atsumu works his hips back on Kiyoomi to get him to move, he grunts at the sudden pressure on his dick “I want ya to finish on my face” 

“You’re such a dirty slut.” 

"Do it.” 

Kiyoomi groans as he slips out, ripping the condom off he positions himself over Atsumu, aiming his dick at his face. Atsumu opens his mouth wide and stares up at him with heavy lidded eyes as Kiyoomi strokes his dick at a rapid pace. His hips jerk forward as the first spurt of come lands pearly white against Atsumu’s red tongue, some of it paints his cheeks and nose bridge but manages to land most of it on his tongue. Kiyoomi moans as he slows his strokes and milks the last few drops into his mouth. Atsumu holds it in his mouth, making sure Kiyoomi is watching as he swallows his load, then he licks tenderly at the head to clean up the remnants of come.

When he finally comes down from his orgasm, he helps Atsumu out of his restraints, massaging the light red marks decorating his wrists, he sits up at the edge of the bed trying not to get the sheets any messier than they already are. Atsumu leans up for a kiss but Kiyoomi pushes him back down.

“Don’t you dare kiss me with your mouth right now.”

Atsumu chuckles tiredly “What ya don’t like the taste of yer own come?” 

‘Come on you’re filthy go take a shower.” Kiyoomi says with affection 

“Hmmm, m’tired...I think i’d rather sleep” he closes his eyes and yawns before curling himself against the soft dreamy sheets.

“Atsumu.” 

“Yes?” Atsumu asks, opening one eye to look at Kiyoomi, a smirk tugging at his lips. It’s hilarious watching a germaphobe freak out. 

Kiyoomi sighs, dreading it already 

“Do you want to shower together?” 

Atsumu jumps out of the bed and makes his way to the bathroom before Kiyoomi can say anything. Kiyoomi rolls his eyes but there’s a small smile threatening to take over his whole face. 

The feeling stirring in his chest is dangerous. 

_Fuck. He’s totally whipped for Atsumu._

_  
_


End file.
